Akirie Starfall
Akirie is most known for her tailoring skills and her adept skill at enchantment. She frequents the magic city of Dalaran and offers her talents to the customers of the Simply Enchanting store located on the next to the Violet Citadel. These days, Akirie frequents the front lines at the Broken Shore, investigating the hidden magics and history lost so many years ago. Akirie's main schools of magic consist of enchantment and divination. She is proficient in her scrying magics, making her a great asset for reconnaissance. Her profession of being an enchantress has made her an expert at identifying magically enhanced items or beings as well as replicating most patterns and enchantments herself. Backstory Akirie was born in the City-State of Dalaran during the peak of arcane enlightenment. She was born to a loving pair; her mother was a priestess and her father was an arcanist. The household they established for Akirie’s childhood would prove to be fruitful to her development, particularly to the world of magic as her father would become her closest relative and tutor when it came to studying the arts of the arcane. It was not long, however, that Akirie was noticed by the Kirin Tor. While the broad thought of it hadn’t truly crossed her mind yet, she was happy to be welcomed into the order as an apprentice, and even though the absence of her parents would sometimes ale her, Akirie thrived among others with her talent. She was particularly fond of fire for it brought her warmth and the ability to ‘craft the perfect cakes’, as well as a number of other utility reasons as well. She was training to become a battle-mage, so most of her skills revolved around the school of evocation and powerful magic attacks against a collection of different foes. Often for practice, she and a supervised group would go on hunts for magical disturbances or artifacts. At the time of the Second War, Akirie had actively participated as a battle mage, defending the city from the scourge. A large crumbling building blocked the path from her and her home, and months after that day had passed and she had evacuated safely to Theramore, did Akirie finally faced the belief that the rest of her family did not make it. With her own eyes she returned to the ruins, assisting other Kirin Tor battle mages in eliminating what was left of the scourge that remained. It was a disturbing clean up, but no traces of her family were left behind except her father’s inscription tome that she carries with her to this day. Days of reconstruction passed, and finally the efforts of restoring the city came to fruition. Akirie put the thought of her losses to the side as she remade home in an apartment in the great city. The past was behind her as the city would be raised into the sky and travel to the frozen continent of Northrend. The magus would distract herself with training and hard studies on the enemy to prepare herself for another war to come. It wouldn’t be over until she avenged her parents. In the hiatus, Akirie was assigned to assist the construction of a keep by the Dark Portal. Herself and other magi worked with the Stonemasons to build Nethergarde Keep in preparation for a possible second invasion. Soon enough, it was reality as the clans of orcs reconstructed the Dark Portal and opened the way to Draenor once again. Akirie and other battle-magi fought valiantly to defend the new Keep. Their efforts proved to be successful, and the magi took up the task of monitoring the portal and study the effects from the its energy. It wasn’t long until she would be summoned back to Dalaran, however, as the reason for the movement of Dalaran came to higher concerns for the battle magi. The aspect lost his sanity and declared war on the mortal magic users. The battle-mage was first assigned to an excavation to Ulduar where many discoveries about the titans were brought to light. The Kirin Tor was most definitely interested, but the constellations, the globes, and constellar beings that existed captivated Akirie the most. She would take extensive notes and even get her hands on some pieces she would be able to study, which enlightened her on the incredible workings of titanic design and importantly runes. Soon her studies would be taken to heart something Akirie longed to know was more about the Titans and the Constellar and what else lay beyond the world. She would find at this time she was closer than she thought as her father’s tome held some knowledge on the subject ahead. Her apartment had been left empty and in the middle of her studies, the entire room frozen in time as the magus was summoned to battle against the blue dragon flight. The mission entailed for her group to assist with the destruction of a surge needle which unfortunately backfired and eliminated a majority of the squad. Those who survived, including Akirie, would group together and attempt to defend themselves against the blue dragon who had nearly killed them. The defeat cost the lives of a few of the survivors, and Akirie had been injured so badly she had fallen into a coma. Akirie would finally wake up a month later, but suffered retroactive amnesia that would dismiss her from her duties as a battle-mage. New Family WIP Appearance For those with the ability to sense and detect auras, they would immediately notice that the aura emitting from Akirie is that of an adept arcanist. The Eye of Dalaran symbol is often remarked on much of her attire as after the fall of Quel'thalas, the young mage had journeyed to the City of Magic to continue her vigorous training in the arcane. The young adult high elf is quite short for her kind, holding a less common trait for an elf - blood red locks of hair that curl forward to frame her face. Her pale skin is fair contrasting sharply to her darker hair. Even her eyes, which emit a blue-violet hue, contrast to the rest of her. Most times, in hard light, her eyes appear to be purple while in soft light, they glow an eerie blue. Whenever the mage pulls her crimson hair back, her more angular elven features become highly noticeable. Her visage is unscathed or painted with scars or freckles, and is usually left untouched by the use of make up with the exception of special occasions. The most remarkable features many are fond of in the lady are her almond shaped eyes and beaming smile that so often shows itself. Most of the time, one would find Akirie wearing a long, dark blue kimono that draped over the gown underneath. The Mooncloth Gown, sewn by Akirie, herself, is a halter top decorated in silver rings that hug her neck and form a plate up and over her larger than average bust. Embedded within the silver can be found dazzling blue sapphires enchanted with Stardust in order to make them glimmer like the stars in dusky sky. Around her waist is a sash of black embroidered with silver spiraling patterns across the silk cloth. It is tied into a bow in the back. When not in her favorite attire, Akirie most often sports form fitting dresses that show off her curvy-set body. She is short, and rather dramatically curvy in the waist area due to the former use of corsets to get a desired look for herself. She is by no means the standard of slender elves, taking on a slightly thicker body type due to her seemingly stunted growth. Of course, with her elven features, is a set of long, pointed ears. The long ears bouncing and swaying slightly with her movements. Interestingly enough, she's trained herself to be able to wiggle her ears whenever she wants, usually doing so when trying to get someone's attention, greet them, or in generally happiness. The tops of her ears host two small silver ball bells that jingle when moved. Category:High Elf Category:Mages Category:Characters